Cold, Fading
by RiverDarkness
Summary: [OneShot] 'They all know now. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee. They all know. He told them. Iruka told them after he gave me this…' Warning character Death


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Warning: Does contain Suicide and Character Death you have been warned now on with the Story.

Cold, Fading 

Why? Why are they so cruel? No one cares; I'm just a monster. A thing. Disgusting. They whisper as I walk, passing little murmurs. I still hear them. Hiding in the alleyways no one can see me here. Drifting through the shadows. A crimson trail follows.

I try no to cry. Holding my head to my knees trying to forget. Tears flowing freely now. Stinging as the fall over the fresh gash that distorts my face.

The villager's everyday always something new another reason, making me hurt. Don't they see? The scars heal but they hurt still. Always. I feel them as I move each representing they're hate.

I never used to care. This was different. This gash, was not done by them. Iruka. He did this. He hates me. I have nothing. They all know now. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee every one knows. They all know. He told them. Iruka told them after he gave me this…..

Flash back.

Naruto lay on the ground holding his bleeding cheek. 'Your disgusting, monster!' Iruka yelled as he gripped his Kunai harder. His knuckles turning white.

They were in the classroom everyone sat in numb shock. Iruka raised his kunai again swiftly bringing it down.

'Iruka no!' Kakkashi yelled as he grabbed his teammate from behind preventing the fatal blow.

'No I will do what the villagers have failed! I'll kill this demon!' Iruka yelled struggling violently in Kakkashi's grip.

'Iruka stop it! You can't mean this!" Kakkashi said trying to reason.

'Can't mean this! This monster killed my family took every one I held dear! They should have killed him the moment Kyubi was sealed into him!' Iruka yelled.

_Naruto sat in shock; he heard the whispers between his classmates. They all knew who and what Kyubi was. The monster that destroyed Konoha. The looks on their faces said more then words. Disgusted, fear, anger, hatred, murder. Even Hinata looked away in fear. Sasuke Horror and fear plastered on his stoic face, his mask fell._

'_Why don't you just kill your self and save us the trouble!' Iruka hissed Iruka's words brought Naruto back from his train of thought._

_Getting up quickly he ran, jumping through the window, landing fox like on the ground and sprinted off._

_Kakkashi let go of Iruka, Turning him around. 'Iruka what have you done? Naruto is not the monster just the carrier' Kakkashi Yelled shaking him._

'_hahaha' Kakkashi stood in shock. He was laughing. In a flash on white light Iruka changed. 'Bet you wish Naruto was a lot more mentally stable now" Orochimaru hissed._

'_Bastered' Sasuke said 'Naruto is like glass, no matter how thick it will shatter……and he has' Orochimaru said before he disappeared._

_Sakura went into a panic. 'We have to find him!' she screeched. 'Shit if he leaves Konoha' Kakkashi whispered to himself._

"_okay we need to locate him. Try to stop him from leaving Konoha. If he does do NOT pursue him, report immediately to an Anbu or Jounin.' Kakkashi said to the class._

'_why' Neji asked his stoic face faltering slightly. 'He would be classified as a missing nin an Aclass Missing nin' Tsunade said as she entered the doorway._

'_That's a bit much' Sasuke said_

'_No it's not if he releases Kyubi were done for, Now GO!' Kakkashi said Turning to Tsunade._

End FlashBack

The Anbu were everywhere. 'Shit they're gonna finish me off' I whispered through chocked sobs. 'There he is!' a young Anbu yelled as he ran toward me. Five following Close behind. I have to get out of Konoha. 'Multiply!' I yelled 50 more copies appeared all identical to me. I ran blood driping from the gash.

I passed threw alleyways avoiding the Anbu. 'The gates. There they are' I whispered as I sprinted to them. 'Naruto stop!' Sasuke yelled as he stood in the way. ' You don't want this' he said 'Shut up!' I spat as I threw a ninja star at him. He dodged it with ease.

Kiba, Shino, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Kakkashi, Shikamaru, Lee and Tsunade appeared in a line blocking the gateway. 'Naruto…. Lets go back to my office and talk about this' Tsunade said taking a step closer. I pulled out my Kunai she ceased movement. The Anbu were behind me.

'Naruto I know it hurts but think about it-' 'Shut up' I cut her off I couldn't take listening to her. My chest hurt tears feel like rain from my eyes. 'Don't you dare talk to me about pain!' I spat. 'Naruto…' Tsunade started but I cut her off.

' You knew what they were doing to me night after night. You knew about every fucking thing!' I spat my class mates flinched even Sasuke.

'Naruto calm down every body feels pain, I lost my clan… I watched them die at the hands of my brother' Sasuke said clenching his hands. 'Shut up Sasuke I never had a family I never had anyone!'

'Naruto stop giving us a guilt trip your lucky to have never had any one just to have them ripped away! So don't you dare think your life is worst them the rest of us' Sasuke spat at me.

'Really tell me…. Have you ever been sliced open?' I asked as I grabbed my Kunai and slit my shirt open letting it fall to shreds by my sides.

They all gasped. I smirked. Now they could see. 'Shit' Tsunade said as she gazed upon my scars. So many I had lost count. 'Do you see?' I asked. Hinata turned away as she emptied her stomach onto the pavement.

'I thought Iruka was my only friend I was wrong I have no one…….. No one' They began to disagree I couldn't hear them.

'**Don't do it kit'** Kyubi said in a soft whisper.

'No they want it….I want it. Goodbye Kyubi' I said turning away from the cage.

'**Goodbye kit'** Kyubi said with a slight tone of sadness.

I faced Tsunade again. The tears no longer flowing. I raised the kunai that lay limp at my sides. 'For once I'll listen to my Sensai' I said, Tsunade looked hopefully at me. But their hope faltered 'Goodbye'

I shoved the Kunai into my throat then ripped it across my neck. A look of sheer terror plastered Sasuke's face as the blood poured out from my neck freely. Falling to the ground my world Faded, as it turned black. Cold. Along with their voices.

Goodbye.

**The end**.

A.N/ My first Naruto one shot I would love to hear what you think Flame me even. I didn't spend along time on this so excuse spelling mistakes. This really wasn't as angsty as I had hoped for. Oh well what can we do. Please Review.


End file.
